a shooting star
by madame mc.cool
Summary: story of a girl whose one direction dreams come true but not in the way she thouht they would


IT was time to go to sleep but kyra feel so strangely awake and then

saw it a shooting star she decided to wish upon it she wished for

what any directioner would wish for to go to a concert and get a Horan

Hug and a style smooch she really hoped the wish would come true

Hey! Said Kyra

She was totally exited

She herself normal 13 year old

Middle school Kayla Leopard

Was going to a one direction concert in a week

That's only like 7 days

From now she could not wait she would

Burst from excitement .She had it all planned out

She would get his attention during

The main part of the concert

She would cheer as loud as she could at the end she

Would go up to the band members and somehow convince them to fall in

Love with her hopefully harry ...

And it was fine cause she already loved them.

Ok…. You will not go 1d crazy

You not go id crazy. Thought kyra

KYRA! Said

What! Said kyra

You have to get to class said Mrs. Wagner

This is going to be a hard week

It was the day of the concert during gym class.

Ok kyra you have to stop thinking about it or the day will never go by

Still I'm going to see harry and Niall and Zayn and Liam and Louis…

But mostly harry.

It's not like I don't have any thing to be exited about

Wait

What am I going to wear

I can't show up in this

I look horrible

I'm in my gym clothes this green... and blue..

I look like…

I don't know what I look like

But I look like it and it doesn't look good

I am so nervous

What am I thinking?

I'll change after class.

I have to look great this could be the moment they decide to marry me.

Niall won't give me a Horan hug smelling like this

Like this whatever this is its not good enough for 1d

…. Ok just one more class a bus ride an half an hour at home a car ride and a long

Line and I'll be 26

Rows back from the one direction and all that awesomeness

Wow GO 1D

It's during the concert and it's even better then I expected…

Five songs later all

The music is over time to go up to them…

Maybe I should just go home I mean they looks so busy….

No …

I waited along time for this I'll at least go up and say hi…

I'm up by the stage….

So scared.

... Hi can I have a Horan hug

w-wa-wai Wait did I really just say that out loud

O no oh no they are going to think 'm a freak just asking for a hug

She says as Niall slowly gets of the stage and pulls her into a big hug

I can't believe it Niall is hugging me. He so warm … that sound so creepy at least

I didn't say that out loud…This is every fans dream and it came true for me!

Niall ends the hug

T-Th- thank you

Your welcome Its not like I kissed you or any thing its just a hug

Harry gets off the stage and stands beside Niall

...SO! She'd rather be kissed by me. duh

harry says as he gently grabbing kyra face and kissed her

Whatever it doesn't matter says Niall

They both look back and saw kyra dazed

oh yea that probably surprised her is she ok...

She faints

This is not how she imagined it

It is not how it happened

She wished she had fainted

They would sit there and watch and help her

But she didn't she

Ran after the kiss she just stood there dazed and silent she thought they would think

She was horrible so she ran

She dropped her stuff and ran away from her dreams

And everything she just ran she didn't know what to do if she went to school

they would say she ran away from one direction

What she had wished for

She just sat in her bed

She was not sad

But she was definitely not happy

She just didn't know what to do with her life

She really wished all of this was a dream

The one bad dream she could ever have about 1d came true

Knock knock

She was expecting her mom to be there

But when she opened the door she only saw harry

She was amazed It can be

I mean how would he even know where she lived

She is so stressed

Maybe she was hallucinating

She was even worried about he health she in this bad a shape just from this little thing but

Then there is another knock at the door and her mom and friend Brooke are already here…


End file.
